Legend of Makoto Ocarina of Torture
by DarkiMcfly
Summary: After being trapped in the great seal for a few years, Makoto is released to face a new evil but could this evil be too much for him?
1. The fucking begining

This is a legend passed down on the winds lips even though wind doesnt have lips BECAUSE ITS FUCKING WIND.

A long time ago (like a few years) the world wished for nothing but death.

Soon a great evil known as Nyx descended apon the earth comming to claim the souls of man.

But in the worlds darkest hour hope arrised.

A blue haired emo faggot by the name of Makoto stood against Nyx and used the power of the universe arcana to seal her away.

Makoto being a weak ass faggot then had to use his soul to keep Nyx sealed leaving his friends behind as he sat waiting for the day man wished for no more death.

But that day never came.

For after only 4 years of being in the seal, something far more darker than Nyx sent Makoto to a realm where he would have to fight his way out to save his friends from death.

Makoto would have to save the sacred realm of myth and legends.

However it was twisted by the dark ones powers to be a realm of torture designed for him alone.

This is the story.

Chapter 1: The fucking begining

Makoto's consciouness floated quietly in the great seal as he thought of his friends giving him the strength to keep Erebus at bay.

But then fucking some large black monster nigga smashed through the seal and ripped him straight out.

Makoto stared in shock at the horrendous creature that held him.

It was nothing but a mass of blackness and shadows with long tendrills grasping everywhere.

"Finally got you now you fucking faggot." the creature's voice echoed inside Makoto's head.

"What?" Makoto asked somewhat shocked at what it had said.

Behind them Erebus slowly emerged from the rubble of the seal and roared.

"Oh wait you have to stay I just want this fag." The creature said as it sent a wall of shadows to block Erebus from leaving.

"What are you? What do you want?" Makoto asked as he stared angrilly at the black mass.

"Later." It replied as it opened a portal underneath Makoto and began to loosen its grip.

"See yah later nerd." The creature cackled as it dropped Makoto into the swirling blackness below.

Makoto woke up to find himself in a treehouse of all places.

He looked around in confusion and noticed his clothes.

His clothes were a green shirt and skirt like thing because he is a faggot with brown boots he also had a strange long green hat on his head.

The second thing Makoto noticed was that he was much smaller and appeared to be younger than he was, about the same age he was when death was sealed inside of him.

"What's going on?" He asked as he looked around the small treehouse he was in.

Suddenly a blue ball of light flew down and stuffed itself right in his face.

"WAKE UP MAKOTO THE GREAT DEKU TREE HAS SUMMONED YOU SHIT HEAD."

In front of makoto was a very small glowling blue fairy girl thing and she was very pretty.

(Note: Navi is great fuck you.)

"Who are you?" Makoto asked as he starred in awe at the tiny creature.

"THERE'S NO TIME!" She yelled as she began to violently pull on his hair, "GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT OF BED YOU LAZY FAGGOT GOGOGOGOGO!"

Makoto quickly jumped out of bed and tried to swat the fairy away only to miss and semingly anger her.

"DONT TRY AND HIT ME YOU FUCKER!" She shouted as she then flew down and punched him in the dick.

Makoto's gentials were very weak and fragile and the fact that, despiter her size, the little fairy could hit with the force of a thousand suns made his groin explode in pain.

Makoto let out a scream of pain as he grabbed at his broken crotch and cried.

"Thats right you little shit learn your place." The fairy said as she unwrapped a piece of fairy sized gum and began to chew.

"You act out of place again and I won't be so gentle understood?" She asked as she held Makoto up by the hair.

"O-Ok..." He groaned through the pain.

"Good." The fairy replied as she dropped his ass back on the floor, "Now lets get going I don't got all fucking day."

Makoto made his way out the door to see the world beyond the tree house.

Outside he saw a small village filled with treehouses and kids running around having fun with other fairy's trailing behind them.

"Hey Makoto!" A voice shouted towards him.

He looked down to see a girl a young girl the same age as all the other kids with green hair standing at the bottom of the ladder to his house.

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE FAGGOT!" She shouted jumping up and down at him.

Before he could act Makoto was pushed off the threshold of his ladder by the fairy and sent plumiting down to the girl.

The girl walked over and kicked dirt in his face as the fairy picked him up by the hair again.

"Nice fall retard." The girl giggled as the fairy dropped his ass.

"Oh I see you finally got a fairy huh?" She asked as she smirked at him, "Look who's a big boy now."

Makoto stared at the girl and finally asked, "I'm sorry but who are you?"

The girl looked at him in confusion and laughed. "You're fucking with me right dude? It's me Saria, your ownly friend since no one else likes your loser ass."

"If you're my friend then why are you being so horrible to me?" He asked as he stood himself up.

"I hurt because I love." Saria stated simply as she kicked him in the dick.

Makoto fell back down to the ground only to repeat the process of the fairy picking him back up by the hair violently.

"Didn't yah hear?" Saria asked, "The great Deku tree is looking for your fag ass you best get down to him right now man."

"Who is the great deku tree? WHAT'S EVEN GOING ON?" Makoto asked as he rubbed his sore peepee.

"EVERYONE KNOWS WHO THE GREAT DEKU TREE IS YOU FUCKING MORON!" Saria said as she punched him in the face.

"Yeah lets just fucking go already." The fairy said as she yanked Makoto forward.

"See yah later shit head!" Saria yelled as she spit in his direction. "Oh but watch out for that ass Mido. I saw him standing around the path to the GREAT DEKU TREE."

Makoto made his away towards where the fairy was leading him when suddenly some bitch yelled at him.

"HEY MAKOTO UP HERE TARGET ME WITH Z!" A voice shouted from the top of the shop.

"With what?" He said as he looked up at the girl standing on the shop.

"GOOD JOB," She replied starring straight at him with a souless look in her eyes, "YOU CAN TARGET LOTS OF THINGS WITH Z MAKOTO LIEK FUCKING I DONT KNOW ENEMIES OR SHIT HOW DID I EVEN GET UP HERE MAN HOLY SHIT."

"Lets keep going." The fairy said as pulled Makoto forward.

As the dou approached the entrance to the GREAT DEKU TREE they saw a tiny little midget faggot standing in front of the pathway looking like he had a stick up his ass.

"HALT!" The little shit said starring Makoto in the eyes, "Where do you think you're going loser?"

"The GREAT DEKU TREE has summoned him so move it faggit." The fairy said placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh he did did he?" The kid asked walking over and poking Makoto in the chest.

"Are you Mido?" Asked Makoto as he pushed his hand off of his chest.

"Yeah what are you blind moron?" Mido said as he punched Makoto in the gut.

"Anyway," he said brushing his hands off, "What makes you think I'll let you in to see GREAT DEKU TREE huh? You ain't even got a sword or a shield you little pussy. Come back once you got that shit nerd."

Mido then lifted MC into the air and roared as he sent him flying into the pond behind him.

"Where are we supposed to find a sword and a shield?" Makoto asked to the fairy as he wrang the water out of his clothes.

"Go buy a shield made of like shitty tree bark from the shop there and then fucking I don't know there is like a dagger thing past that little hole up there." She said pointing to a hole past fencing on one of the hills.

"How am I supposed to get money to afford the shield?" Makoto asked the fairy again.

"Fucking run around in the bushes and throw rocks and the little gem things that fall out called Ruppees or some shit get those yeah fuck can you do anything yourself?" She replied looking fucking pissed off.

"Ok thanks," Makoto said turning around whispering under his breath, "Bitch."

The fairy then proceded to pick up a rock and send it flying into the back of Makoto's dick hitting him right in the deku nuts causing an audible shattering sound.

As the rock fell a single Ruppee fell out and on to the floor.

"Oh look," The fairy said picking it up and shoving it in Makoto's face, "Here's one already. Go get the rest and make it quick."

Makoto then proceeded to run around through the grass, throwing rocks and even exploring the village seaching high and low for rupees.

After an hour of doing this the little nigga had finally managed to earn enough to afford the shield.

Makoto walked into the store and saw the shield sitting on a sheld above the owner.

The shield was made out of old rotting wood and had bugs crawling all over it.

"I'll take the shield please..." He told the owner regretting needing such a disgusting thing.

"Ere' yah go mate." The owner said as he handed Makoto the rotting shield.

Makoto then proceeded to leave the store and make his way to the hole in the cliff side.

It was a tight fit but once his fat ass had gotten through the hole Makoto saw a chest laying across the clearing in front of him.

"That must have the sword!" He said as began to run over to it.

"Yeah sure just hurry the fuck up." The fairy said spitting into his hair.

Right as Makoto approaced the chest, a boulder rolled over him from the left.

"Good fucking job of looking out for traps retard." The fairy said pulling him out from under the boulder. "Treasure doesnt just lie in the open unprotected moron."

Makoto stumbled to the chest and opened it to find a tiny shitty dagger made of the cheapest metal in the world lying before him.

"Oh yay..." He said lifting the dagger up and putting it and its sheath on his back.

"Alright you got all the shit now go and see if that fucker will let you pass now." The fairy said making her way back ahead of Makoto.

Makoto began to run after her only to get hit by another fucking boulder.

After repeating the process of being pulled out and yelled at again Makoto made his way back to the path way to the GREAT DEKU TREE to see if Mido would let him past.

"Ahahahah faggot I said you can't pass unless you got a..." Mido trailed off seeing the gear dangling from Makoto's back.

"NO FUCKING WAY HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET GEAR?" Mido asked looking really pissed. "IT'S NOT EVEN GOOD GEAR ITS SHIT! THIS IS GREY DROP FROM A FERRET LOOT YOU GOT ON YOUR ASS! WHY DOES SARIA EVEN HANG OUT WITH A FAGGOT LIKE YOU?"

"What?" Makoto asked confused.

"DON'T ACT STUPID SHIT HEAD I DONT KNOW WHY A GIRL WITH SUCH A FINE ASS WOULD CHOOSE TO HANG OUT WITH SUCH A LITTERAL ASS." Mido said before doing a suplex hold on Makoto's fag ass and sending that faggot straight into the ground.

Mido got up and starred at Makoto in disgust before spitting on his stupid ass and marching off to his house.

"Alright cool he's gone get a fucking move on nerd." The fairy said lifting Makoto by the hair and dragging him towards the pathway to the GREAT DEKU TREE.


	2. The GREAT DEKU TREE

Chapter Two: The GREAT DEKU TREE

As Makoto and the fairy made there way down the path to the GREAT DEKU TREE, weird fucking plant niggas attacked.

They looked like piranah plants but weren't because this is Zelda not Mario moron.

"DEKU BABA!" The fairy cried doing sick barrel rolls mid air to dodge the hungry monsters. "QUICK SHANK THESE FOOLS!"

Makoto quickly reached for his plank of rotting wood and dagger and charged the deku babababababababbababa.

He swung the knife forward and cut the first one clean off its stock but as he did the second one bit his dick from behind.

(Btw there were two like in the game did you even play it nerd 0/3 get out of my face)

Makoto let out a scream of pain and flung his dagger into the air.

Luckily the fairy caught it and fucking rekt that fool deku baba.

"You are fucking worthless holy shit." She said as threw the dagger back down to Makoto.

How ever he missed catching it and it went straight into his dick.

Before he could even cry in pain the fairy was pulling Makoto forward to the GREAT DEKU TREE.

Before them stood the GREAT DEKU TREE in all his leafy goodness.

He was a massive fucking tree with a face what the fuck was nintendo smoking.

"Ah you have brought him I see." The GREAT DEKU TREE said looking down at Makoto and the fairy.

"You have done well Navi." He said patting the fairy on her head with one of tiny branch hand thingies that he didnt have in the game but I just gave him because I mean come on.

"Aw why you have to go and say my name?" Navi said glaring at the GREAT DEKU TREE, "I didn't want the little shit to know me."

The GREAT DEKU TREE looked down at Makoto and spoke.

"Young Makoto you must be very confused as to what is happening child." The tree said to him.

"I am indeed," replied Makoto, "Please if you could explain about the Zelda Goddesses-" But Makoto was cut off by the GREAT DEKU TREE shouting.

"THE GODDESSES? NO THIS IS FANFICTION SILLY IM GONNA TELL YOU ABOUT SOME BULLSHIT OC THAT THE AUTHOR CAME UP WITH LITTERALLY IN TWO MINUETS." The tree laughed heartilly as he smacked Makoto on the ass with one of his branches. (I JUST BROKE THE FOURTHWALL DUDE 10/10 WRITTING.)

"Ok, lets get to that OC shall we?" The GREAT DEKU TREE asked as he wiped a tear of sap from his eye.

"A long time ago million of years ago the universe was a fully developed place with humanity flourishing," The GREAT DEKU TREE began as Makoto sat down to listen, "But with humanity came a great evil known as faggotry. Faggotry was people just being morons in general and attacking like idiots. So much of this faggotry was there that is all formed in the sub conscious of man to bring together a great evil." The GREAT DEKU TREE said as he shook at the thought.

"Cults began to worship the great evil and he became so strong that God rallied all the still faithfull humans and summoned all the angles to fight him. However, the evil was too strong and defeated the humans and angles alliance with his vast numbers of demonic faggotry powered legions and cultists. God then took desperate measures to imprison the dark one away and reset the whole world in the big bang to purge it of the evil faggotry." The GREAT DEKU TREE told to Makoto.

"However as man regains power so does the dark one. Right now his influence is felt on people on the evil realm known as the internet. Soon he shall spread to all of society and then the cycle will repeat." The tree said as he let out a sigh.

"And I'm the only one who can stop him?" Makoto asked standing to his feet.

Navi and the tree both laughed in his stupid ass face untill they were crying.

"Yeah nah he just don't like yah so he sent you here." Navi said as she clutched her sides to prevent them from reaching orbital altitude.

"I know I can beat him!" Makoto said clutching his fist, "I DEFEATED DEATH!"

"No you didnt you just became his door man faggot." Navi said spitting in Makoto's face.

"Enough of this shit guys come on." The GREAT DEKU TREE said as pushed the two apart.

"All I know is that I got some nasty stomach virus or something so if you could go in there Makoto and get rid of it that would be great."

"W-what?" Makoto stammered as the GREAT DEKU TREE shoved him up inside his nasty tree ass.

Inside of the GREAT DEKU TREE Makoto had to travel through various tree puzzles and tree traps and other tree shit I don't fucking know do you really expect me to recall the enitre dungeon I don't fucking think so m80.

Finally Makoto reached the final chamber inside of the GREAT DEKU TREE's ass, the boss room because what else did you expect.

Makoto went through the door to step into a giant cave with pillars scattered around the inside.

Suddenly the door behind him shut and he heard very loud scuttering comming from the cave ceiling.

"HEY LOOK AND LISTEN RETARD!" Navi shouted as she grabbed Makoto's head and pointed him in the direction of the noise.

A giant fucking spider thing that didnt really look like a spider but did but it had a giant fucking eye instead of alot of little ones like spiders have appeared.

Suddenly giant white text appeared under the monster reading "PARASITIC ARMORED ARACHNID (SEE SO ITS A SPIDER SAYS SO) GOHMA."

Gohma lunged at Makoto from the ceiling and stuck him right in the dick sending him flying into a pillar which also hit him in the dick.

Navi yanked Makoto by the hair back to his feet and pointed him in the direction of Gohma.

"YOU'RE GETTING YOUR ASS KICKED MAN DO SOMETHING!" She shouted in his face.

Makoto stood and braced himself to fight Gohma only to watch her climb up back to the ceiling.

Gohma crawled her way over so that she was directly abover Makoto and began to shit little tiny Gohma's on him.

One of the little Gohma's latched on to his dick and then proceeded to explode sending Makoto flying into a million others that all dog pilled ontop of him and exploded.

"Hey I got an idea," Navi said as she flew towards Gohma. "Try and pick up one of those exploding shits and throwing them at it."

"Why?" Makoto asked as he fended off the never ending swarm of ass monsters.

"Just do it you fucking moron." Navi shouted as she dodged the stream comming from Gohma's fine spider booty.

Makoto ran forward and grabbed the nearest tiny Gohma and made his way towards Gohma while contanstly jumping over and dodging all of the other little fuckers.

Goham stared down Makoto as he threw the little Gohma with all his might at its mommy.

The little Gohma channeled his inner terrorist and exploded sending his mother crashing to the floor.

"NOW WHILE ITS DOWN HIT ITS EYE OR SOMETHING!" Navi shouted to Makoto as he ran towards Gohma.

Makoto ran forward holding his sword out in front of him and rammed it straight into the pupil of Gohma's eye and I'm sure Dr. Willy's theme played the whole time. (but it didn't)

Gohma fell limp and then fucking exploded leaving nothing but a tiny crater and a heart container in it.

"Hey yo grab that thing and then maybe your dick can take more hits without you falling and crying like a big baby." Navi said pointing towards the heart container.

Makoto walked over and picked up the heart container and held it above his head smilling like a retard.

"Yeah don't do that." Navi said as the heart container vanished and Makoto's health went from 3 hears to 4.

After the container vanished a glowing light appeared underneath the two and teleported them both outside infront of the GREAT DEKU TREE.

The GREAT DEKU TREE stood before them and smiled, "You have done well young Makoto but I am afraid that I will soon be #rip."

"no" Navi said as she flew over to the GREAT DEKU TREE and hugged him.

"ye" The GREAT DEKU TREE replied as he softly patted Navi on the head with one of his branches.

The GREAT DEKU TREE looked back at Makoto who looked depressed as usual since he is an emo shitter.

"Young Makoto your journey ahead of you will be long and hard like you wish your dick was." The GREAT DEKU TREE SAID, "It will be filled with many perils and your groin will be harmed in many ways but you must not give up hope, for only you can not defeat the dark one. Now go, go to the land of Hyrule and seek the princess go on get lost." The GREAT DEKU TREE then hit Makoto in the dick with his biggest branch.

The blow sent Makoto flying straight out of Kakariko village and into Hyrule field.

"Go Navi, you must guide this moron on his journey." The GREAT DEKU TREE spoke softly to Navi as the life left him.

"But he sucks dick." Navi stated not wanting to leave the dying tree.

"I know but he is our only not hope therefore you must go..." The GREAT DEKU TREE grew silent as his last breath left his wooden lips.

"Goodbye..." Navi whispered to the dead tree as she flew torwards the direction Makoto had been flung.


End file.
